Something About You
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k14 'verse. There is something about April that captures his interest. Raphael wants to learn more about her, so he follows her one night and discovers something that he never knew she would care for. Taken place before 'Crazy In Love.' Raphril.


Raphael quickly glides over the rooftops, trying to catch up to her. The night air passes by him as he somersaults and flips through the various levels of the roofs. April is pedaling, as he is running across avoiding wandering eyes. His toothpick sticks out, his shades placed nicely on his head, while his red tattered bandanna floats behind him. He looks back at her. Her long dark hair flows like the veil of a runaway bride. She is not wearing a helmet; he would have to talk to her about that later. She continues to pedal fast, turning corners at a steady speed, running red lights on the pedestrian crosswalk, and bypassing hobos leaning on the walls. He watches her carefully. _There's something about you._

Her pedaling stops when she reaches an abandoned building. He furrows his brows, pondering why she would be here in the middle of the night. She gets off the bike and sets it next to the cracked gray wall. From her tight jeans pocket, she takes out a key. She unlocks it and goes straight in. Moving quickly, Raphael jumps down from the closed pharmacy roof top and stealthy walks to the door and quietly slips in before shutting it closed.

It is pitch dark inside and he cannot locate her. He hears the clicking heels of her boots. He knows she is nearby, but he does not want her to notice that he is following her. The truth is, he has been following her around since after the defeat of Shredder and Sachs. He wants to know more about her, without actually asking. Since he saw at her at the roof top with his brothers, he could not stop admiring her. He did not mean to act like a stalker, but he could not find another way. He was a freaking six foot tall mutant turtle, how else would he have acted to this situation?

He follows the clicking of her high heels. He reaches a slightly opened steel door. He cautiously looks behind him, in case someone else is following him. He pulls the door towards him, to make room for his large size, and goes in. Immediately as he steps in, his plastron is met with a leather-like object.

"What the—" He grabs the material before he gets hit again. His other hand reaches for the wall next to him trying to locate a light switch. He succeeds as dim flickering lights turn on and is met with a surprised April. Her eyes widen as she meets his golden green gaze.

"R-Raphael?" She lets go of her purse. "What are you doing here?"

He lowers his hand that is clutching her purse and offers it to her; she takes it. His hand then goes to the back of his neck, trying to look around the room as he stutters.

"Uhh, well…I was jus' patrollin' da neighborhood, and came 'cross this ol' buildin' and—" He glances at her and sees how angry she looks with her arms crossed in front of her chest, still having her purse in her hand.

"Were you following me?" She squints.

"What? Nah, I was jus'…" She taps her foot impatiently. He raises his large hands up in the air. "Okay, okay I was—but only 'cause…"

"Because what?" He sighs and lowers his hands as he looks down at the dusty tiled floor.

"'cause I wanted ta see what ya were doin' at this hour." He peeks at her face. Her face softens and she lowers her arms to her sides. She throws her purse to the floor away from her and goes back to what she was doing before he sneaked in. He steps closer to her, as her back faces him. He cannot help but glance at her rear._Why did she have to wear those damn tight jeans? Didn't she know that she looks damn amazing in them? _He always had a fetish for a girl's rear, although he would never admit that. He had seen some risqué magazines hidden away in the dark cold sewers, so he could not help but stare when April's round behind was in his direction.

"So, what are ya up to?" Her head turns to face at the direction of his voice.

"Nothing much, just trying to find something." Her eyes are searching across the messy floor.

"A story?" He guesses that she is only here to get a scoop to report.

"No—_something_." She takes off her signature mustard-colored leather jacket and sets it on a chair nearby as she gets on her knees facing away from him once more. He breathes out a long nervous breath through his mouth. He can see that her shirt had risen up to show her smooth, dainty, lower back when she reaches out to grab some papers off the floor.

"Like?" She sighs and gets up. She dusts off the slight dirt on her jeans and rubs her hands together.

"Like a metal box." He furrows his brows.

"A metal box?"

"Yeah." She goes to the book shelf, shuffling around the discarded books, trying to find it.

"Want help?"

"Sure." She points to the other side of the room. "Go and look there for me." He grunts and cracks his neck. He squats and picks up piles of books in the corner of the room and flings them away as he continues his search. He turns his head to get a peek of her once more. She is on her knees again looking at a cardboard box, fishing for what she is trying to locate. Her right hand reaches up and slips a strand of hair behind her ear. He notices her profile. Her cute feminine nose, her pouty red lips, and her full eye lashes that somewhat hide blue eyes that shimmer through the moonlight from the open window. _You keep attracting me._

"Found it!" He puts his hands on his knees to get up. He goes next to her, to peek at what exactly she was looking for. She looks giddy and happy about her finding. She takes the metal top off and looks inside. She gasps. He leans his head down trying to figure out what she is so excited about. Her hand reaches in and lifts out a little plush toy. She shoves it in his hand. He stares curiously at it, as he holds the little turtle plush. He shifts his head to look at her. The metal box is now under her left arm as she is flipping through some pictures.

"I can't believe they're still here." With the plush turtle still in his hand, he tries to catch a glimpse on what the pictures are of. She pauses when her eyes set on a photo that she was specifically looking for. After seconds of staring, she hands him the picture underneath some other photos for him to see. He takes them and looks at the photographs. They are pictures of him and his brothers before they were mutated. Four tiny turtles each have their own signature colored dot on their carapace. He flips though the various pictures smiling, until he settles on one particular photo, the one she was probably looking at.

A young April has a turtle with a red dot, on her hands, leveled to her face. The turtle faces her as she is leaning towards him with her lips puckered, initiating a centimeter away kiss. He turns the picture over and notices that there is an inscription.

_There's something about you Raphael—that I really like._

_-April, 1999_

His heart stops and he looks up as he senses April getting closer to him.

"You know." She leans up to him on her tip toes with her right hand on his bulging bicep. "There's something about you…" She licks her lips that reach his ear and as she whispers, his heart beat and breathing intensifies. "That keeps attracting me."

He blushes as he looks off to the side lowering his hand, still clutching the old photograph and the small turtle plush.

_There's something about you, too._

He smiles.


End file.
